The Servant
by lanfan.yao.96
Summary: this is a fanfiction story of Lan Fan, a loyal servant of Ling yao from fullmetal alchemist:brotherhood.


i wrote this when i was so damn bored at my room.. it is not that good because i am not that good in english

hahaha!

but here you go!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

ENJOY!

-coldrice01

aso known an Lan-Fan Yao

:D

Lan Fan's Pov:

He is my king and I am his servant.

I can do everything to protect him.

And if becoming an evil is the meaning of it,

then be it,

I'll do it for him.

_"Once upon a time there was a little prince who wanted to become the king of a dynasty. While walking on the palace garden he met his young servant for the first time. It was a girl, an innocent looking girl that bears a round obsidian eyes and a very cute face,but she was raised to forget her femininity and wear boys clothes instead of girls dresses. She was raise to be his shadow,she was raised to lose everything to protect him, because she was raised to be his most trusted servant._

_When they were young, he used to call by her name and ask her to play. She will refuse, but he will pull her and ask her again, and again, and again. Then she will nod in agreement and he will grin in excitement. That grin that could make her innocent smile appear._

_But now they are not young,she no longer smile,he can no longer see her smile that he loved the most. It is because under her dark mask she can no longer see it, his trademark grin. She wants to take it off but her grandfather would never let her. So she just kept that mask on, hiding her face, the face that he had once said the most beautiful face in the world."_

He gave me his trust and i gave him my loyalty,

the loyalty that can never be broken by anybody.

But now, he's not my king,.

His body was taken by somebody.

Taken by a monster who owned the name Greed.

_"She can never lose him because her grandfather will slap her across her face, she can never lose him because she had already fallen in love with him,the feeling that she should never fell because she was just a lowly servant."_

But though the monster was inside his body, he's still trying his best to gain control, just to tell me that our hardships had already been paid, for he had already the philosopher's stone.

He is my king and I am his servant.

I can do everything to protect him,

and if becoming an evil is the meaning of it,

then be it I'll do it for him.

One afternoon, my king called me.

I bowed my head and knelt a knee in respect for him.

And while sitting on his trone, he spoke these words...

.

.

."i want you to kill the tenth prince"

My eyes widened with those words that came out from my king's lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"as you wish, my lord." I answered.

Without asking why?

I obeyed his order.

I killed the tenth prince.

but that does not end there.

Because he ordered me again to kill.

_" she killed AnoTher prince, a guard, then a civialian'_

Once again, I was called by the king.

_"she've met a lot of evil, but does she consider herself as an evil also?"_

He gave me his trademark grin but I gave him a blank expression.

"NOw that they are gone, no one can take you away from me anymore.

we will be together forever from now on..

Lan Fan."

he is not my prince anymore. He had abecome Greedy, like the monster that once had possed his body.

he already wanted to have everything and taht inckudes me.

He is my king and I am his servant.

I can do everything to protect him.

And if becoming an evil is the meaning of it,

then be it,

I'll do it for him.

But what is it now? T'm changing my mind. I said he is my king, but is he really my king? or he 's the monster inside him?

_"Was he really her king? Will She still be his servant?"_

I know soon this kingdom will fall,

from the hands of a person who never wanted all.

But before that all happends I want him to know,

how I love him so..

He is my beloved king and I am his most trusted servant, my loyalty was his possession, and I will only obey his words.

I am his sword and slave, I am his shadow I am his shadow.

_"he was her only strength" _

I've already sacrificed my arm to save him and now, I told the guards it was me who planned the assasination of those men. I said that it never came out on my king's mouth, and I did it for fun.

_"she killed, therefore she'll die. that's there verdict."_

But before I die, I want to see his smile. The smile that can make my world so bright.

God is so good for granting that wish.

He came for me covering himself with a cloak,

so no one will know that it was him,

the avaricious king.

.

.

.

.

He smiled at me, like he's saying "please don't worry".

and I smiled at him before it's too late.

.

.

.

.

I tried to call him by his name, but it's too late...

for I am dead,

I am dead.

_" "Once upon a time there was a little prince who wanted to become the king of a dynasty. While walking on the palace garden he met his young servant for the first time. It was a girl, an innocent looking girl that bears a round obsidian eyes and a very cute face. Thy've made a promise to each other, that will be together forever, they'll never leave each other, because they are meant together. _

_But now she's gone and his all alone. He's mad at her for leaving him sitting alone on his useless trone."_

**_There was a kingdom in the eastern country that was called Xing, the ruler there was once my little prince who's name was Ling._**

** _"He is my king and I will still be his servant._**

** _THough I'm dead,I will still keep my promise,_**

** _to stay by his side forever._**

**_Because the only thing that's dead was my body._**

**_My soul will still remain,_**

**_until his last breath._**

**_For it is my duty, _**

**_to protect him,_**

**_my only Ling."_**

**_-the end-_**

fine i know it is not realy good. hehehe

but i still hoped you liked it!

bye!


End file.
